The present invention relates to an apparatus for combining a reproducer section for reproducing contents stored in, for example, a hard disc, a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc), a CD (Compact Disc), or the like and a game unit section for performing a computer game, and more particularly to a change of a function assigned to an operation button of a remote controller section belonging to the composite apparatus.
Media for providing contents of an image or music is diversified, and contents to be provided become to have wide variety of types and a large quantity. As an apparatus for reproducing the contents, so called multimedia reproducer, which can reproduce the contents of such various types of media has been proposed. See, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 11-73428.
As such a multimedia reproducer, a composite apparatus combined with a game unit is sold in the market. In this composite apparatus, in order to allow the function of a game unit section to be easily operated, an operation controller for the game unit is attached, and in order to allow the function of the reproducer section to be easily operated, a remote commander is attached as well.
To be utilized as the remote commander of the reproducer section, the operation controller for the game unit section is assigned with the function of the operation button. Further, the remote commander has an operation button group corresponding to each operation button of the operation controller for the game unit section. The functions of these operation buttons have entirely equal functions to those of the operation button of the operation controller for the game unit section. Therefore, both the operation controller for the game unit section and the remote commander are operated as the remote controller section of the composite apparatus.
However, when a new function is intended to be added to the above-mentioned composite apparatus, it is necessary for the operation button for starting the additional function to be provided in the operation controller and the remote commander. In this case, as described above, the remote commander of the composite apparatus already has many buttons such as the operation button group for the game unit section. It is not preferred to further add the operation button. It is not preferable to install a new operation button to the operation controller for the game unit section, because an operation controller different from the aforementioned operation controller must be created.
Further, purchase of new operation controller and a remote commander is requested for a user who has already purchased the composite apparatus to add the new additional functions, which causes a problem for the user to be forced to the economical load.
Therefore, it is considered to realize switchably setting of new functions and the original functions in a specific operation button of the remote commander. According to this method, new functions can be started without increasing the new operation button.
However, in this case, the operation button in which two functions can be switchably set has a problem that either the original functions or the new functions can be started.